The present invention relates to a heat exchanger including a resin tank body, a header plate and a packing, in particular relates to an assembly structure of a tank and a header plate capable of reducing a tank width to make the tank compact.
In a heat exchanger described in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2006-189206 and Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2015-87055, a flange part is provided in a protruding state for an outer periphery of a resin tank and an edge face of the flange part is fitted, over the whole length, into an annular groove of a header plate via a packing. FIG. 15 illustrates a transverse sectional view showing a state where the resin tank is mounted to the header plate.
In a heat exchanger described in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2015-87055, an annular groove of a header plate is made as small as possible, and an end part of a resin tank is fitted into the annular groove via a packing. On an inner face side of the tank, the transverse section thereof is formed in a wavelike shape and, between concave parts of the wave, a flat tube is arranged.